Le Bal d'Halloween
by Dadzetos
Summary: Un bal, un dragon maltais à queue rouge, une confusion et un baiser. Voilà les ingrédients d'un quiproquo d'une situation gênante entre Hermione et Pansy !
1. L'avant-bal

_**[Note**____: Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Voici pour vous une petite fanfiction de 3 chapitres assez courts. Elle a pour sujet un couple HermionexPansy, et Halloween qui approche (Quant à l'histoire, du quiproquo classique, rien de bien glorieux). On peut considérer cette histoire comme OneShot, elle ne continuera pas, quelles que soit vos espérances ou frustration à la fin. Ceux qui lisent habituellement du HermionexPansy m'ont déjà lu, j'ai notamment écris une fanfiction de 8 chapitres que j'ai lâchement abandonné depuis quelques années. Je promets de m'y mettre et de la finir prochainement, il ne reste que deux chapitres. Si vous avez du temps libre, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire._

_**Commentaires rapides**__ : Je me suis rendu compte que la lecture de ce couple, considéré Yuri, posait un certain problème à de nombreuses lectrices qui restaient anonymes. Je reçois une reviews pour 200 lectures, ce qui est énorme. Les lectures de HxP ne cessent jamais par rapport à d'autre couple sur lesquels j'ai écrit. C'est incroyable de voir le nombre de lecture, et pourtant peu de commentaire. Lire un couple comme Hermione et Pansy ne devrait pas être un plaisir secret et honteux, osez reviewer ! ^^_

_**Disclaimer**____: Malgré mon sentiment d'extrême frustration, ce couple imaginaire reste le fruit de mon imagination, contrairement à l'univers qui appartient bien à notre chère J. .__**]**_

**L'AVANT-BAL**

Le ton montait dans la salle principale des gryffondors. Deux lionnes s'affrontaient, et mieux valait ne pas être entre les deux. Malgré ce danger, le brave Harry brandit son plus fier courage pour s'interposer :

-Hermione, Ginny, ça suffit. Allez vous battre ailleurs, on essaye de travailler ici.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui, le regard noir. Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Allait-elle charger ? Non. Hermione haussa les épaules, et prit le chemin des dortoirs féminins.

-Attend ma petite, on n'a pas fini.

Ginny lui emboita aussitôt le pas. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, soulagés, et les autres étudiants de la salle laissèrent aussi éclater leur bonheur de ne plus assister à l'affrontement. Le calme reprit, et les élèves les plus studieux se remirent aux leçons. Les dortoirs quant à eux, accueillaient soudainement les deux jeunes filles furieuses qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir arrêter là leur discordance :

-Tu aurais pu me faire confiance, je t'avais prévenu, c'est dingue ce que tu n'écoutes jamais.

-Non Ginny, je t'écoute, mais je sais très bien que ce petit con en veut plus à ton corps qu'à tes cours. Tu le sais aussi, et tu t'es laissé draguée juste pour me rendre folle.

-N'importe quoi… Et puis quoi alors ? Je t'ai pas trompé, je ne l'ai pas dragué non plus, c'est lui qui se monte des films… Moi ça me fait juste rire.

-Et bien moi non.

Hermione et Ginny formaient un couple plutôt atypique dans cette école de sorcellerie, pourtant les élèves s'y étaient vite fait. Les gryffondors étaient bien content d'accueillir un couple homosexuel et se retenait pas d'insulter et d'accuser les serpentards d'homophobie dès que ceux-ci osaient faire des blagues de mauvais goûts sur les deux jeunes filles. Quant aux autres élèves, ils se partageaient en indifférence et fantasme. Ce couple vedette depuis quatre mois, et pourtant discret, battait pourtant de l'aile aujourd'hui depuis que Hermione avait eu vent de cours particulier de la part de Ginny pour un garçon de son année. Ce dernier n'était, en plus, pas le plus moche de sa classe.

-Ecoute Hermione, je ne te comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ton habitude d'être jalouse. D'habitude tu es plus ouverte. Tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons de ma classe.

-Pourtant ça n'avait l'air de te déplaire tant que ça de te faire draguer par ce minet… Il n'a pas de poil au menton, ce gamin…

Le visage de Ginny passa au pourpre, et son œil tiqua étrangement. Ses proches (et surtout sa mère) connaissaient bien cette expression, c'était le signe d'une grosse colère à venir.

-HERMIONE ! Tu m'énerves !

-Mais c'est toi qui…

-Je veux plus t'entendre ! En fait je ne veux même plus te voir ! Laisse-moi.

Ginny se sauva vers la sortie. Hermione tenta de la suivre mais la jeune rouquine lui plaqua la porte au visage. Hermione, exaspérée, s'assit quelques secondes sur son lit à baldaquin, entre les chaussettes et les jupes sales et son lit défait. Elle voulait faire le point sur sa dispute. Bon d'accord elle avait quelque peu abusé, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas elle qui était en tort. Ginny était vraiment indélicate de rire de la situation. Hermione savait très bien que tous les garçons bavaient sur sa copine, surtout depuis que celle-ci jouait les lesbiennes sexy dans les couloirs. Et Hermione à côté était loin d'avoir autant de faveur, elle restait Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout un peu délurée, avec des cheveux mal coiffés et une dentition bancale. Pourtant entre elle et Ginny, ça marchait bien, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça à cause d'une dispute débile.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Ginny dans la salle commune et lui faire des excuses.

Elle ne fut accueillie que par Harry :

-Harry, tu ne sais pas où est partie Ginny ?

-Elle vient d'emmener de force Ron avec elle pour faire quelques tours du terrain de quidditch avec les nouveaux balais de l'école. A mon avis, vu son état de colère, Ron va prendre cher.

-Génial… Comment je fais pour m'excuser maintenant ?

Harry se retenait de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réconciliait les deux, entre sa meilleure amie et la sœur de son meilleur ami, les disputes ne duraient jamais plus de deux jours.

-Et bien, je serais toi, j'attendrais ce soir.

-Tu veux dire au bal ?

-Et bien oui, ça serait l'occasion idéale non ? Déguisées, sexy, avec un petit verre, et sous une musique romantique, je suis sûr que ça marchera bien mieux que si tu essaies de la rattraper à dos de balais. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ça ne te va pas de monter sur ces petits bolides de bois.

Hermione en avait oublié le bal d'halloween avec ces histoires. Après tout, peut-être qu'Harry avait eu une bonne idée.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas Harry ? Tu as une idée du déguisement de Ginny, elle voulait garder la surprise, mais là je suppose qu'elle ne risque pas de me le dire pour m'éviter ce soir.

-Son déguisement ? Euh… Et bien, en fait, elle m'avait parlé d'une tenue de Maltais à queue rouge, façon sexy.

-Un dragon ?

-Oui, oui, c'est ça.

-D'accord Harry, merci, je crois que je viens juste de trouver une nouvelle idée de déguisement.

A l'autre bout de l'école une porte se claquait aussi, mais par le courant d'air laissé par la jeune serpentarde, Pansy Parkinson, qui avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de la petite salle de classe où elle s'était réfugiée. En retard sur son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, elle avait préféré s'isoler pour pouvoir réviser dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il faut dire qu'elle n'aimait pas la salle commune des serpentard, et elle n'aimait pas non plus les serpentards tant que ça, depuis qu'elle avait grandi, que ces seins avaient pris des proportions gênantes. On l'appelait désormais « Grosse mamelle ». Il faut dire que les serpentards ne raillaient pas seulement ceux des autres maisons…

Son seul allié, Draco, ne faisait pas grand-chose pour l'aider. Soucieux de garder sa position de leader dans la maison, il détestait devoir prendre position sur les brimades contre Pansy.

Dehors, la nuit tombait tôt sur le parc, et les couleurs vives habituelles des arbres rougeoyants, laissaient place à une sinistre pâleur qui annonçait une soirée pluvieuse. La flamme de la petite bougie qui éclairait la jeune fille, vacilla, comme pour indiquer à Pansy qu'il était l'heure de rentrer dans les cachots.

Elle ferma la classe et atteignit rapidement les couloirs froids qui menaient à sa salle commune. Elle croisa sur le chemin, une bande d'élève de 4ème année qui pouffèrent à son passage et attendirent d'être à une portée de sécurité pour lancer :

-Eh, grosse mamelle, tu viens quand tu veux pour la traite.

Pansy se retourna vivement mais il était trop tard pour leur répondre, le groupe était déjà parti. Ses proches ne la reconnaissaient plus. Pansy n'était plus celle qu'elle était dans ses premières années, une Pansy drôle, libérée, parfois méchante, mais solidaire des idées des serpentards, toujours fourrées dans les mauvais coups et les blagues douteuses. Aujourd'hui, après les 5 mois qui avaient suivis la rentrée, les insultes l'avaient minées, elle était devenue introvertie, mal dans sa peau.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune, elle croisa Draco qui vint lui parler :

-Salut Pansy, tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherchée partout. On voulait trafiquer le punch de ce soir avec Blaise et les deux gros.

-Je révisais, tranquillement, à la bibliothèque.

-J'y suis allé, tu n'y étais pas. Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas encore cachée dans une salle ?

-Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Pansy, arrête de te cacher, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien.

-Facile à dire pour toi. Tu ne te fais pas insulter à chaque coin de couloir, rien qu'en venant je me suis pris deux réflexions de la part de nabots de quatrième année. J'en peux plus.

Draco sourit faiblement à Pansy. Cette dernière gênée voyait revenir l'habituelle discussion sur son comportement, et toutes les leçons de morale que cela amenaient avec.

- Ecoute Pansy, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire, tu dois faire revenir l'ancienne Pansy ! Celle qui foutait une raclée aux nabots, qui les enfermait dans les placards ! Tu es bien plus que cette loque sans force que tu es devenue.

-Si tu crois que c'est évident.

-Mais bien sûr que ça l'est. Ils se foutent de ta poitrine mais fantasment tous dessus, il est temps d'en être fière. Tu as des seins du tonnerre !

-Mais bien sûr…

-Si, et tu sais quoi, je vais t'aider !

Il partit sans d'autre explication, laissant la pauvre Pansy en plein désarrois. Celle-ci décida de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habituel, et se laissa à divaguer en contemplant les flammes. Draco ne fut pas long et revint de ses dortoirs avec un sac en cuir visiblement plein.

-Ecoute, voilà, j'ai eu une idée. On a volé ça au service des courriers hier soir avec les copains, c'est la tenue d'halloween de la petite Weasley. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette petite trainée n'a pas froid aux yeux. Elle assume parfaitement ses formes, qui ne sont pas si différentes des tiennes.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire que…

-Si, tu vas porter ce déguisement ce soir, tu seras tellement belle et sexy que tout le monde te regardera, et si tu assumes, tu peux être certain de faire monter ta popularité en flèche. Finies les moqueries.

Pansy ouvrit le sac, et observa le contenu en silence. Le déguisement sentait le cuir. Draco lui fit un grand sourire et reparti vers ses amis, laissant Pansy seule face à ses choix.

N'osant pas sortir le costume du sac en plein milieu de la salle commune, elle s'éclipsa dans son dortoir vide et pu enfin observer le contenu en tranquillité. C'était un costume de dragon, mais plutôt osé. Elle l'essaya.

Il lui allait plutôt bien, même si elle du agrandir quelque peu les bonnets au niveau de la poitrine. Enfin déguisée, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle y vit lui plut. Une jeune fille incroyablement sexy, dotée de forme à faire fondre le plus froid des hommes.

Elle venait de prendre sa décision, elle porterait ce costume ce soir. Elle irait au bal.

_A Suivre_

_**Commentaires :**__ Pour ceux que ça intéresse, durant l'écriture, j'ai écouté Voyage, un album des Malice Mizer. La suite devrait arriver rapidement, car elle est déjà écrite. J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._


	2. Le bal

_Note __: Vous devez penser que mes titres de chapitre ne sont pas originaux, certes, mais je ne trouvais rien. =) Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !_

**LE BAL**

Pansy était assise sur son lit, pensant, et prêt à partir. Déguisée et déterminée, elle descendit les escaliers où elle croisa d'autres serpentardes courte vêtue, ce qui la rassura. Arrivée dans la salle sur demande, elle rendit vite compte, que malgré l'allure délurée, et parfois salope, de ses camarades, c'était bien elle et son incroyable décolleté alléchant que tout le monde regardait. Heureusement Draco et Blaise la rejoignit rapidement.

-Et bien, et bien, jeune fille, je crois que j'ai eu raison de te donner ce costume. Si on te demande si tu l'as volé, tu dis que tu l'as acheté d'occasion dans un magasin de pauvre, vu les Weasley, c'est surement le cas. Et sinon Blaise tu la trouves comment, notre petite Pansy ?

-Petite ? Je la trouve sexy dans ce costume, incroyablement sexy. Tu me gardes une danse ce soir, Pansy ?

-Pas de problème Blaise.

C'est avec le sourire que Pansy se joignit au groupe qui montait dans la Grande Salle, transformée ce soir en salle des fêtes, avec un groupe de rock-punk sorcier appelé les Broomstinks. La décoration était splendide, des larges citrouilles creusées étaient posées aux quatre-coins de la salle, éclairant les danseurs d'un rictus démoniaque. Des épouvantails tout aussi effrayants dansaient dans une farandole folle.

La musique était douce en de début de soirée, et Pansy remarqua vite que toute l'école était venue ce soir, et tous ne rivalisaient pas d'ingéniosité dans leur costume, une bonne trentaine d'élèves féminines se disputaient le déguisement de chat le plus vulgaire, tandis qu'une vingtaine de garçon s'évertuaient à essayer de se faire passer pour des pirates sanguinaires. Enfin un bon tiers des élèves en avait profité pour s'habiller simplement en moldus, ce qui était interdit dans l'établissement. Tous ou presque venait de Gryffondor, ou de Poufsouffle, ce qui n'étonnait guère la bande de Pansy.

Draco et Blaise c'était tout deux déguisés en jumeaux Gwynelthown. Deux jumeaux maléfiques, avides de magie noire, bien connus dans l'histoire de la magie anglaise, puisqu'ils avaient terrorisés tout un comté au Moyen-Age. Les trois amis étaient devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Draco se tourna vers Pansy :

-Bon, Pansy, il est temps de faire ton entrée. Moi et Blaise on va voir s'il n'y a pas deux ou trois jolies chattes délurées qui voudraient passer la soirée avec deux beaux gosses.

Les deux garçons laissèrent Pansy seule qui s'avanca, confiante.

La soirée avançait rapidement, et Pansy appréciait sa soirée, elle buvait peu, parlait peu, mais dansait beaucoup. De nombreux jeunes hommes, même de septième année, l'invitaient à se trémousser au centre de la place sur une musique de plus en plus bruyante et entrainante. Les élèves étaient serrés, et les sorciers déguisés ou non en épouvantails, se trouvaient souvent confronté à se battre avec les vrais épouvantails animés que les professeurs avaient du mal à contrôler.

Fatiguée, Pansy prit une petite pose à une table où les friandises en nombre, occupaient la majorité de la nourriture de la soirée. Elle parla un peu avec le professeur Flitwick, qui se goinfrait de réglisse entre deux interventions sur des épouvantails rebelles.

Soudain une bande de jeunes filles de cinquième année, dont la moitié était déguisée en chatte sexy, vint à sa rencontre :

-Alors grosse mamelle, c'est déjà pas assez pour toi d'avoir des seins de la taille d'un éléphant, il faut aussi que tu t'exhibes devant tout le monde !

-Tu ne dois vraiment pas avoir de succès avec les garçons pour essayer de les faire bander en t'habillant comme une pute, grosse mamelle.

Choquée, Pansy pourtant habituée, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les pestes reprirent de plus belle.

-Si les garçons veulent danser avec toi c'est juste pour dire à leur pote qu'ils ont dansé avec la salope de la soirée. Y en a pas un ce soir qui voudrait pas se taper cette salope que tu es dans un couloir. Grosse mamelle, tu nous dégoutes toutes !

Pansy n'osait pas répondre, ses cauchemars revenaient. Elle était de nouveau prise de mutisme face aux insultes. Elle se retenait de pleurer, mais les larmes lui brulaient les yeux. L'une des petites garces de cinquième année s'avança avec un verre de jus de citrouille et lui jeta le contenu sur la poitrine.

La serpentarde craqua. Elle s'enfuit en pleurant. Déboussolée et anéantie, elle s'assit en larme au pied d'une statue dans un petit couloir proche de la Grande Salle.

-Bon Hermione, tu viens ? On est en retard !

Harry n'osait pas avancer dans le couloir des vestiaires des filles, par peur de se prendre l'habituel piège réservé aux garçons, pourtant il en avait envie. Il était 21 heures et le bal avait commencé depuis trente minutes. Enfin la jeune fille descendit.

-Alors, tu me trouves comment ?

-Ouah…

Hermione, fière de son effet, s'avança vers son ami. Elle avait pensé au dragon, puis au frère de Ginny, Bill, qui en était dresseur. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu habillé en tenue de dresseur, vêtu de protection de cuir de dragon, avec des protections en os et avec son habituel collier de dents. Elle en avait retenu l'essentiel, et s'était inspirée de cette tenue pour confectionner à la va-vite un costume sympathique avec des protections datant de ses anciens cours de Créature Magique, avec quelques dents utilisables en potion, et quelques autres protections habituelles. Tout cela agencé et découpé de manière à faire tourner les têtes des garçons vers elle. Après tout, c'était bien le but d'halloween, côté fille, de se lâcher et de sortir ce qui se faisait de plus sexy en déguisement.

Et vu la tête de son meilleur ami, l'effet était réussi.

-Pas trop salope quand même ?

-Hermione, je viens de voir passer une demi-douzaine de filles en corset avec des oreilles de chats, ou des queues de lapin. Même Ron s'est habillé de manière osée.

-Ron ?

-Oui… Il ne voulait pas mettre ce que sa mère lui avait acheté, du coup il a découpé un costume moldu, on dirait un gogo-danseur.

-j'ai hâte de voir ça. Enfin lui au moins est déguisé.

-J'avais pas envie, et puis bon, magne toi, ça fait une demi-heure que tout le monde est parti, je t'attends.

Les amis quittèrent la salle commune des gryffondors et descendirent les sept étages afin d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, déjà bien agitée. Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

-Tu as vu Ginny partir ?

-Non, je n'ai pas croisé de Maltais, mais elle doit être là.

Ils entrèrent, et se dirigèrent vers les tables remplies de nourritures, où ils rejoignirent Ron le gogo danseur qui s'empiffrait de pain d'épice. Il leur raconta à quel point cette soirée était géniale, comment deux filles lui avaient fait un clin d'œil, et comment Mrs McGonagall lui avait dit que son costume était « osé mais charmant ».

Celle-ci et le professeur Dumbledore était justement en train de danser comme des fous alors que Rusard, au beau milieu de la piste, s'évertuait à balayer la paille abandonnée par les épouvantails fous.

Hermione repéra surtout un dragon, un maltais à queue rouge, dans les bras d'un garde ministériel mal imité.

C'était Ginny. Et elle était magnifique.

Irritée, Hermione ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle crise, elle attendit donc, ruminant avec Harry qui voyait son meilleur ami danser de son côté avec une jolie Serdaigle de septième année.

La soirée avança rapidement de leur côté aussi. Hermione et Harry dansèrent un peu, burent beaucoup. Des élèves avaient trafiqués le punch, et l'alcool montait doucement à la tête des élèves les plus âgés qui étaient autorisé (à partir de la sixième année) à boire ce breuvage, habituellement très peu alcoolisé.

Harry était parti avec Ron rencontrer deux jolies lapines à l'autre bout de la salle, et c'est alors qu'Hermione aperçu son petit dragon sexy quitter précipitamment la salle. Elle décida de la suivre.

Ayant perdu de vue Ginny, Hermione mis une dizaine de minute à retrouver la silhouette du dragon assise au pied d'une statue. La regardant amoureusement de loin, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille pleurait. Hermione su pourquoi et s'en voulait. C'était sa faute. Ginny était sensible et toutes leurs disputes finissaient avec des larmes. Sa petite-copine était triste et c'était sa faute. Elle s'en voulait.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille, s'accroupi à genoux à ses côtés, lui releva doucement la tête, passant sa main sous son masque, effleurant avec tendresse sa joue mouillée, et sans avoir relevé le masque entièrement, posa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

Puis un deuxième, plus passionné, plus coquin, plus piquant, lui mordillant sensuellement les lèvres

Enfin un troisième vint clôturer cette tendresse, un troisième où la jeune fille maquée répondit, leurs langues dansèrent tandis que leurs lèvres s'épousaient. Hermione laissa un petit baiser en signature et lui chuchota.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Assise en larme dans la pénombre d'un couloir désert, Pansy n'entendit pas arriver Hermione. La tête dans les bras, elle ne l'a vit pas non plus s'agenouiller à se côté. Surprise alors, elle n'eut guère le temps le réagir quand elle fut d'un coup surprise par un baiser. Stupéfaite, les yeux ouverts, elle aperçut la gryffondor Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, revenir vers elle, les yeux fermés pour un deuxième baiser, et alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, réagir, la repousser, peut-être l'attaquer, les lèvres de gryffondors rejoignirent de nouveau les siennes. Sa langue força ses lèvres étonnées, s'engouffra dans sa bouche, puis se retirant délicatement les dents de Granger vinrent mordiller sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Son cœur explosa.

Quand Hermione revint une troisième fois, Pansy l'accueillie, mêlant ensemble leur langue, ses lèvres n'étaient plus passives, elles voulaient embrasser le corps entier de la gryffondor et pourtant Hermione se retira de nouveau, laissant cruellement un baiser là où la frustration de Pansy se transformait en larme de plaisir et de colère.

Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille en face d'elle vint sensuellement caresser son oreille alors qu'elle murmurait :

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Pansy écoutait mais ne réfléchissait plus, sans voix. Le goût des lèvres d'Hermione et le son des « je t'aime » résonnaient dans sa tête.

Hermione se leva alors et la quitta, laissant assise là, la jeune Pansy, excitée mais frustrée par ce bref aparté sensuel. Pansy ne pensait plus, elle revoyait encore et encore le visage serein d'Hermione qui s'approchait du sien. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà rentrée dans son dortoir, allongée dans son lit. Les mains sur son corps, cherchaient à retrouver le plaisir de ces baisers soudains. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

_A Suivre_

_Commentaire__ : N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, et de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette petite fanfiction. Je dois dire que je ne me lasse jamais d'écrire des scènes sensuelles entre Hermione et Pansy._


	3. L'après-bal

_Note __: Voici le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long, qui vient clôturer cette OS. =) J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Merci d'avoir lu. (Mon titre est toujours aussi original !) _

**L'APRES-BAL**

Le matin était dur pour Hermione, la soirée s'était finie tard avec Harry et Ron. Elle n'avait pas revu Ginny de la soirée, et s'en voulait de n'être pas resté avec elle. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir fait son petit effet au pied de cette statue. C'est donc avec un mélange de confiance en soi et d'angoisse qu'elle descendit rejoindre Harry pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, qui avait perdu son charme horrifique de la veille, même si quelques brins de paille trainaient çà et là.

Le sourire de la jeune gryffondor, envers ses deux amis qui l'attendaient, n'eut pas de retour. Curieuse Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Il se passe quoi ? Vous tirez une de ces gueules, on dirait qu'Ombrage revient à Poudlard.

-Pas loin. Ginny est toujours d'une humeur exécrable, et c'est sur nous que c'est retombé parce qu'on a osé critiquer son costume d'hier soir.

Hermione sourit à l'évocation du costume de dragon, plutôt sexy, que portait sa petite amie la veille.

-Et pourquoi ? Il est plutôt mignon son costume de dragon.

-Quel dragon ? Elle était déguisée en chat, comme la moitié des filles d'ici. C'est pour ça qu'on se moquait d'elle, elle était forcée de porter ce truc ringard vu que son autre déguisement avait disparu.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre soudainement son erreur. Ginny était déguisée en chat, pourtant elle l'avait bien vu en dragon.

-Attend, il y avait bien une fille en dragon maltais hier ?

Ron et Harry se regardèrent.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas Ginny. Ma sœur est venue nous parler en fin de soirée, tu l'as ignorée, tu t'en rappelles ? Une petite en cuir noir, avec deux oreilles sur la tête, et un masque avec des moustaches de chat ? Ca ne te dit rien.

Hermione ne s'en rappelait pas. Des dizaines de chat masqué étaient passé devant elle durant la soirée, lui parlant ou non. Elle se souvenait surtout de son dragon, ce même dragon qu'elle avait embrassé sous la statue. Confuse, elle essaya de cacher sa gêne devant ses amis.

-Si si peut-être…

Un silence vint pourtant peser entre les trois amis. Une nouvelle fois, c'est Ron et son humour qui vinrent détendre l'atmosphère en direction de la Grande Salle, où ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée qu'Hermione tomba sur une Ginny de mauvais poil qui lui sauta de dessus.

-Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir faire la paix et peut-être trouver un coin sympa pour se retrouver, et toi, petite garce, tu m'as évitée toute la soirée. Tu as même quitté Harry et Ron quand je suis venu te voir !

Hermione tentait de creuser sa mémoire pour retrouver ce moment, mais rien ne lui venait. Toujours aussi confuse, et bien qu'elle ait ressassée sa soirée toute la journée pour savoir qui était déguisée en dragon, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui était la propriétaire des lèvres qu'elle avait embrassées.

-Je suis désolée Ginny. Hier soir j'étais... J'étais un peu énervée, j'ai préféré souffler un peu. Mais j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.

-Fous-toi de moi en plus !

-Je te jure, Ginny ! Ecoute, pour me faire pardonner, ce soir toi et moi on se fait une petite soirée rattrapage, rien que nous deux !

-Tu crois que c'est aussi facile… ?

Hermione connaissait la chanson, elle utilisa donc la même technique qu'elle avait voulu utiliser la veille. Elle s'approcha vivement de Ginny et l'embrassa. La réponse passionnée de Ginny ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle reconnaissait bien là Ginny. Bien loin de la pudeur et de l'innocence des baisers de son mystérieux dragon.

Et tandis qu'elle embrassait Ginny, ses pensées étaient bien loin, elles étaient sous sa statue, elles étaient sous le masque de dragon que portait son inconnue.

Délaissant Ginny apaisée qui repartait en cours, Hermione fut rattrapée par une petite élève de serdaigle qui vint lui tendre une petite feuille de papier. La jeune élève effrayée s'évanouit aussitôt dans les couloirs, empêchant Hermione de savoir d'où venait ce petit mot intriguant :

« Si tu veux revoir ton dragon, rejoins-le dans la salle 1205 »

Cette inconnue avait aussi mobilisée ses pensées toute la journée vers la jeune gryffondor. Toute la journée elle avait attendu une parole, un sourire, ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Mais rien.

Pansy repassait aussi la soirée mille fois dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Hermione était venue l'embrasser ce soir-là. C'est seulement vers midi que les paroles de Draco et Blaise lui revinrent à l'esprit : « On a volé ça au service des courriers hier soir avec les copains, c'est la tenue d'halloween de la petite Weasley. »…

Le costume était donc celui de Ginny Weasley, la plus jeune de la fratrie clocharde de l'école. Pansy fit vite les liens entre ce nom et celui d'Hermione, car le couple n'était pas inconnu des discussions cyniques des serpentards. Ces derniers s'étaient vus sérieusement réprimandés pour leurs brimades habituelles par les bien-pensants qui dirigeaient l'école et qui voyaient là de l'homophobie.

Pansy ne voyait pas d'homophobie dans le fait de se moquer des deux lesbiennes. Ils se moquaient naturellement de Ginny, et portaient Hermione en horreur depuis toujours, il était donc naturel de se moquer d'elles quand elles devenaient qu'une.

Mais les moqueries n'étaient pas dans la tête de Pansy actuellement. Une seule chose occupait sa tête : Hermione et ses baisers.

C'était la première fois que Pansy embrassait une fille, et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un aussi sensuellement. Elle était habituée à quelques petits baisers chastes avec des garçons de serpentard, quand elle était encore meneuse de troupe.

Pansy décida d'agir, si Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa gaffe, elle irait lui montrer. Pour cela elle avait une idée en tête…

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, assise sur un banc, elle observa la petite serdaigle qu'elle avait attrapé donner le mot à Hermione. Vu la tête de cette dernière, Pansy senti bien qu'elle avait touché la curiosité de la gryffondor. Elle courut alors dans la salle 1205, la même où elle étudiait habituellement, loin de tous élèves, et revêtit son déguisement qu'elle était retournée chercher dans les dortoirs des serpentards.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, un bruit de pas s'approcha. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait peur, elle était effrayée, et pourtant n'attendait que ça. Après une petite hésitation, la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione, intriguée, avait pris le chemin de la petite salle du deuxième étage sans attendre. Cherchant parmi les nombreuses classes, elle trouva enfin la salle 1205, loin de tout.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle hésita. Devait-elle entrer ? Etait-ce un piège ? Non. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé hier soir à l'exception de l'inconnue. Et si c'était Ginny ? Non. Ginny n'aurait pas fait une pareille crise et manigancé tout ça si c'était elle qu'elle avait embrassée hier. Qui donc ? C'est ce qu'elle voulut découvrir en tournant la poignée et s'engouffrant dans la petite salle.

Son dragon était là, face à la porte, déguisée exactement pareil que la veille.

-Euh, salut…

Gênée, les deux filles ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Pourtant Hermione engagea la discussion :

- Je ne sais pas qui t'es… Mais hier soir, j'ai confondu, je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé.

-Ne t'excuse pas… Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien ?

Hermione connaissait cette voix, mais était incapable d'y mettre un visage.

-Tu ne veux pas enlever ton masque s'il te plait ? C'est vraiment gênant… Je ne sais pas si tu t'es fait des idées ou quoi … ?

-Viens l'enlever.

Hermione, sur ses gardes, se rassurant en sentant sa baguette bloquée le long de sa hanche, approcha avec prudence. Et si elle se faisait attaquer. Elle était maintenant tout près de la fille déguisée. Elle remarqua alors des détails qu'elle n'avait pas vus dans la pénombre du couloir sous la statue. Elle remarqua la poitrine généreuse de la jeune fille, bien plus imposante que Ginny, l'inconnue était surement une septième année. Elle remarqua aussi un grain de beauté au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Elle tendit sa main vers le masque et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer le masque, la main de l'inconnue la stoppa.

-Tu ne veux pas recommencer ?

-Non merci, j'ai quelqu'un. Je veux juste savoir qui tu es. Ça commence à être flippant.

-Embrasse-moi !

La conviction de la fille-dragon fit mouche chez Hermione. Son cœur éclata quand elle se souvint du dernier baiser de la veille, et comment la langue sensuelle de l'inconnue était venue à la rencontre de la sienne, à la fois timide et craintive, loin des assauts parfois frénétiques de Ginny.

Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire, s'insultant elle-même silencieusement d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'embrasser l'inconnue, elle avança son visage vers les lèvres et le joli grain de beauté.

Se retirant vivement, elle arracha le masque d'une main.

-PARKINSON !

Sa surprise l'estomaqua. Pansy Parkinson, son ennemie jurée, celle qui la détestait, l'insultait, l'injuriait à longueur de journée, c'était Pansy Parkinson sa mystérieuse inconnue de la soirée. Toute la journée Hermione n'avait eu en tête que ces baisers, elle s'était imaginée, fantasmée une inconnue sexy comme Rosie Macdougal la serdaigle de septième année, mais là, le dragon sexy, c'était Parkinson.

-Et oui, c'est moi, déçue je suppose ? Ça ne m'étonne guère.

Pansy de son côté retenait des larmes. Le dégout sur le visage d'Hermione était plutôt évocateur.

-Je suppose qu'embrasser cette moche de Parkinson, la « grosse mamelle », ça doit te dégouter non ? Comment tu as fait pour embrasser quelqu'un comme moi, quelle question !?

-Je… Je suis surprise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait, dit, hier soir, et pourquoi ce rendez-vous bizarre aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'étais pas vraiment bien hier soir, j'allais ne pas refuser un peu de tendresse. Quant à maintenant, je ne sais pas, j'espérais peut-être une réaction plus positive…

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, que j'embrasse une inconnue ? Hier soir je croyais que tu étais Ginny ! Tu sais très bien qu'on sort ensemble. Tu t'attendais vraiment à que je vienne t'embrasser comme ça ? Tu es dingue !

-Dingue ? Ose dire que tu n'as pas pensé à poser tes lèvres sur les miennes à l'instant ! J'ai vu ton regard ! Tu as aimé notre moment hier soir !

Hermione était furieuse, la serpentarde l'avait mené en bateau, et maintenant elle croyait quoi ? Que la gryffondor allait l'embrasser comme ça ? Elle eut soudainement une montée de haine pour cette fille pathétique qui se jetait sur la moindre personne qui lui montrait de l'intérêt. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'Hermione ne n'avait embrassé que par accident ?

-Hier soir, c'était un accident ! Tu te montes un film !

-Et bien embrasse-moi maintenant, sans accident ! Et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien.

-Quoi ?

Hermione outrée n'en revenait pas du comportement de la fille avec qui elle s'était battue depuis la première année, comment pouvait-elle se leurrer à ce point ?

-Aller Hermione, un baiser et tu n'entends plus parler de moi.

Un baiser ? Et pourquoi Hermione devrait-elle lui accorder un baiser, à cette folle ? Elle pensa alors à Ginny. Elle venait juste de recoller les morceaux avec sa petite-amie et cette histoire n'allait pas aider, surtout si Pansy y mettait du sien et qu'elle allait raconter ça à Ginny.

-Un baiser, mais à la condition ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Tu te tiens à distance de Ginny et moi pour toujours, compris ?

-Compris.

Hermione se surprenait. Mais que faisait-elle ?

Le visage de Pansy approcha du sien. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre, quand soudain ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Pansy. Un petit goût acide remonta vers sa tête qui n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle posa malgré elle sa main sur le coup délicat de Pansy. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, sortant sa langue qu'elle introduisit dans la bouche. Alors que Pansy avait manigancé ce nouveau baiser, sa langue se fit de nouveau timide, elle sentait sous sa main les battements effrayés de la serpentarde.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'épousèrent, dansèrent dans un arrière-gout sucré. Hermione sentit la main de Pansy prendre la sienne et y mêlé ses doigts. Un frémissement de plaisir envahit son corps, alors qu'elle retirait doucement sa langue. Les lèvres de Pansy vinrent embrasser sa lèvre inférieure et ses dents à leurs tours prirent doucement la lèvre de la gryffondor et la mordillèrent doucement. Un dernier petit baiser vint finir tendrement cet échange. Hermione reconnu ce baiser, c'était sa signature habituelle !

Le sourire aux lèvres et le visage rougit, Pansy lui faisait maintenant face.

Hermione recula, muette. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sorti de la salle, avant de fermer la porte elle se retourna vers Pansy qui n'avait pas bougé :

-Pas un mot !

Elle s'enfuit rapidement.

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis la soirée du bal. Pansy s'assit aux cotés de Draco, attendant le professeur de Magie contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il posa ses livres sur le bureau et commença son cours :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre. Veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page 120.

Le brouhaha court laissait entendre le plaisir des élèves.

-Monsieur Goyle, veuillez lire le premier paragraphe.

-D'accord. « Parmi les créatures magiques, les dragons sont les créatures les plus féroces et les plus dangereuses. Les affronter ou même les approcher requiert un savoir et une connaissance précise sur ces animaux. Nous allons tâcher d'étudier à travers ce chapitre à reconnaitre les races différentes des dragons, et à les combattre. »

-Bien Monsieur Goyle, ça suffit. Comme vous l'avez lu, nous allons d'abord apprendre à reconnaitre les dragons avant de savoir les combattre. Quelle race de dragon connaissez-vous ? Oui Mademoiselle Granger.

-Le Maltais à queue rouge ?

-Que peux-tu me dire à propos de ce dragon ?

-Il est particulièrement malin et rapide, et est considéré par de nombreux amateurs quand un dragon extrêmement beau, surprenant, et attirant. Il est surtout connu pour sa queue redoutable ornée de pics mortels.

Alors que la classe énumérait les différentes les autres races de dragon, Pansy était perdue dans un sourire bêta. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Draco qui lui donna un petit coup d'épaule :

-Dis Pansy, ce soir tu viens avec nous, on doit aller trafiquer les photos de la promotion avec Blaise et les garçons. Ça te dit ?

-Non désolé Draco, ce soir j'ai prévu autre chose.

En effet, ce soir Pansy était attendue en salle 1205. Un cours sur les dragons.

**Fin**

_Commentaire __: Voilà pour cette fin de chapitre et d'histoire. J'espère vous avoir plu. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, à faire partager vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (mais construits). A bientôt pour d'autre PansyxHermione._


End file.
